After the Wedding Night
by River in Egypt
Summary: Elizabeth's curiosity gets the better of her when she wakes up one morning before her husband. A study in anatomy. One shot


_Okay, folks, here is my first one shot, while I work on my multi-chaptered Dramione Story. It came to me during my short foray into Pride and Prejudice stories on fanfiction. I was terribly frustrated, because I realized that most authors stick to the prudery of the time. At one point, I felt like shouting, Darcy, for heaven's sake, kiss her. There are very few authors, who delve into possible happenings in their private bedroom (after the wedding, of course). And so it came to me to write my own one._

_It is rated "M" for a reason, very explicit at times (tastefully so, I hope), so be warned._

_Oh, and of course, the disclaimer: don't own the characters in the story, blablabla, no infringement intended, blabla, no money being made and so on etc. pp. You know it, I know it._

_Aaaaaaand on to the story - Enjoy_

**After the Wedding Night**

**A study in anatomy**

Slightly alarmed, Lizzy noticed the light coming from the wrong side of the bed before she opened her eyes that morning. When she remembered, that this had been her first night at Pemberley, she could not suppress the smile spreading across her face. Her first night at Pemberley – as a married woman. In her marriage bed. She turned over carefully, so as not to wake her husband. They had fallen asleep spooned, her back against his stomach after their marital relations last night, sweaty-hot, not bothering to put on their nightshirts.

Of course, during the night, they had assumed their natural sleeping positions, and that was how she found her husband Fitzwilliam Darcy sleeping next to her: lying on his back with one arm draped over his forehead and eyes, leaving only his sensual lips open to view, and one hand on his chest. A manly chest, she finally had the opportunity to observe; broad shoulders, muscular planes, dark straight hair. She had stroked her hands over it and his stomach, but had had no chance to look at its shape.

Her eyes moved down to the line of dark hair, which disappeared under the bedspread, on the lower stomach. Only a small strip of bed cloth covered his nether region, leaving one leg uncovered. Lizzy could see a bunch of curly hair at the top of it, but none of the essentially male parts, except for a bulge under the cloth, where she presumed they would be. Being a person naturally inclined to expand her knowledge of the world, she wondered how they would look like, never having seen them before. Even in her wedding night and the few nights after, the male parts had not exactly been on display, despite being in good use.

Of course, having grown up on an estate, she had seen the male parts of various animals, and she knew how procreation worked. She had even seen farm workers on hot summer days without their shirts and their pant legs rolled up over their knees, and she knew that men, like her husband, often had hair on their chests and legs and were more muscled than women.

But having always been expected to act with propriety, this would be her first opportunity to study the last part of the male anatomy, hitherto undiscovered other than from books. She couldn't resist. Carefully, quarter inch by quarter inch, she dragged the cloth covering him aside.

When she had it uncovered, Lizzy scooted closer, holding up her hair, so it wouldn't fall on Darcy's torso and wake him up. Because she had no doubt that her husband's propriety would not allow her close study, as passionate as he had turned out to be in their marriage bed. She had had ample opportunity to taste Fitzwilliam Darcy's passion since their wedding day last week. She had also had felt his male part fill her quite deliciously plenty times. All the more surprised was she to see it in its natural, relaxed state. Soft and bent it resembled a bent cucumber, but was wider in its girth. She remembered its firmness between her legs and was amazed how soft its skin looked.

Lizzy carefully reached out a finger. Praise the Lord, it felt softer than the softest of cloth known. If one could create a cloth as soft as the male organ, surely one would sell every last scrap of it. She had to try again, but curiously, when she touched it again, it jerked and startled her. She withdrew her hand quickly and wanting to see, if she woke her austere husband, she glanced up at his face, biting her lip. But Fitzwilliam hadn't moved at all and was still deep in Morpheus' arms. Lizzy stifled a giggle in relief. She would be very embarrassed, if he caught her studying his body so intimately. Even though he had softened considerably toward her and her lively ways, as he liked to call it, he was still Master of Pemberley, Master of extensive property and many servants and everything that was proper.

Lizzy sighed, thinking about the long way they had come to love each other, as much as they did now, and with her exhale flowing over her husband's nether body parts, his length jerked again. Her curiosity was newly triggered and her eyebrows arched: she wondered what else would bring it to move without Darcy noticing. Lizzy gnawed on her lower lip, thinking deeply if a kiss, maybe, would work. She had to try. She scooted even closer, and as much as she could on her stomach without touching his legs, she leaned in on her elbows. She arched her neck over his leg and bent her head, just low enough for her lips to touch the skin softly. That finally elicited a reaction: Darcy exhaled and turned his head to one side.

Lizzy froze where she was looking at his face, until he stilled again entirely. A movement caught her from the corner of her eye. The organ, she had been paying attention to, stretched. Ah, yes, the farm animals' penises were usually only seen in its extended form, right before procreational activities. It would be highly improper for men to run around like that. Lizzy snorted. Propriety be damned, her husband's appendage seemed to appreciate her attentions. And rightfully so, she was his wife after all.

It was comfortably warm in the room, with the fire having been stoked early in the morning. Therefore, Lizzy did not feel guilty at all, when she spent some more time studying. After all, the accumulation of knowledge was one of man's finest achievements, wasn't it? Yes, indeed. She bent over the twitching organ to look closer, observing the bulging head, the ridges, and the veins going over it, and how it stretched further the more she breathed on it. There was a skin sack right below which she knew contained the sperm organs. Hm, its skin did not look quite as soft, but she gave it a soft squeeze just to make sure. Right, not as soft.

Her soft ministrations caused the main male organ to twitch again and smiling, she gave the briefly neglected soft skin another kiss. Hm, it smelled, too. The smell reminded her of the love-making they had done, it had to be the smell of their bodily fluids. How interesting. If one could taste something, too, she wondered? With a glance at her yet still sleeping husband, she dabbed his rod with the tip of her tongue close to the tip. Hm, salty. And just then, it gave an extra jerk, almost standing up by now. If she tried a different place …? She licked it again further at the base right over a blue vein, and then again closer to the tip, where it gave way to the pressure of her tongue. Enjoying the sensation, she licked carefully from the top all the way down to the base.

"What on earth are you doing?" sounded her husband's baritone voice. Lizzy froze again. Good Lord, he caught her, what to do, what to do? Lizzy blushed, when she slowly turned her head toward his face, peeking under her hair, trying to think quickly. Darcy had simply removed the arm over his face, and was looking down his body to his wife, who was bent over his nether region, with the same frown she had seen at the Assembly in Meryton, the first time she ever saw him. Oh, oh, this did not bode well. Lizzy swallowed and lowered her eyes.

"My sincerest apologies, Mr. Darcy. I was overcome with curiosity concerning the male anatomy and got carried away with my exploration. I apologize if it caused you any discomfort. "

Her eyes still lowered, she did not dare to look at him. How would he react? Accidentally she looked at the object in question, and at the same as hearing her husband groan, sink back in the pillows and cover his face with his hands, she could observe the object's stretching, this time to almost its most upright position, which was a considerable stretch still, compared with its tentative movements previously. Lizzy stared at it wide-eyed while waiting for the verdict from her proper husband as to her wrong-doing.

"Elizabeth," he groaned through his hands over his face, "you do not need to apologize for touching me, especially not if it is done in such a loving fashion. But I would appreciate it, if you waited until I was aware of it."

Lizzy raised her head to look at her Fitzwilliam, who hid his embarrassment behind his hands, puzzled. Then she looked down again at her husband's now fully extended male organ. An evil smile spread slowly over her face, and she raised herself on all fours in her naked state, slowly crawling over Darcy's body until she hovered over his torso and face. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away, placing them next to his head. He looked up at her timidly, then warily, when he saw her broad smile, his breath catching when she bent lower until the tips of their noses almost touched, and she said clearly: "You liked it."

Letting this hang in the air between them, waiting for his response, she captured his wary eyes with hers, not letting him escape. After a few seconds of playing cat and mouse with their eyes, Darcy couldn't stand the tension anymore and closed his.

"Well?" Lizzy persisted.

He gulped and breathed his answer, not trusting his voice. "Yes."

Lizzy squealed in delight. "Let's see", she then said very low, "what else my tongue can do that you like." She bent her lips over his and stroked them with her tongue once around and once over the split between. "Do you like this?" she whispered against his lips. "Yes", he breathed back.

She then moved her lips over his jaw to his ear, dipping her tongue out now and then, until she took his earlobe between her lips and sucked, then let go and gave it a good lick. "How about this?"

"Yes", Darcy replied, his voice gaining strength. Lizzy moved down his neck, over his left shoulder, peppering kisses over his chest to his nipple, which she again surrounded with her tongue. He cringed, trying to lift his hands from besides his head, but she held them down. "Elizabeth", he groaned. She moved further down and had to let go of his hands, which he immediately moved to her head. She dipped her tongue briefly into his navel and moved around once and was rewarded with another groan and contracted stomach muscles. She moved further down, dragging her short fingernails down over his taut stomach, until her lips met the crown of his fully extended member. Lizzy kissed it and dipped her tongue out to drag it down the underside to the base.

"Dear Lord, Lizzy, don't …" Darcy writhed. Lizzy pushed one of her legs between his, and he reacted and spread his legs to give her room to sit between his. She settled in and gave the lick in the other direction, up to the crown. Darcy moaned. When she started to play with her tongue on and around the crown, tasting the saltiness again, this time stronger than before, Fitzwilliam put his hands over his face again to hide his blush and embarrassment, but did nothing to forestall her ministrations. Kisses and licks alternated, and when she had the idea to open her lips and slowly move them over the head, Darcy wrenched out between his teeth: "Lizzy, whatever you do, don't ..." and as she slipped her lips over it, "take it in your mouth. Hurgh," he wheezed.

It was so much easier to use the tongue on it, while having it in the mouth. So she played with her tongue on it, moved her lips back and forth, almost like she would do with a candy on a stick at a fair, and was quite oblivious to the effect this had on her husband.

Darcy tried to withstand the temptation to have marital relations with his wife's mouth. She was his wife for God's sake, she was going to bear his children and kiss them goodnight with this mouth. He could not move his penis in it, couldn't he? He stilled every natural movement in reaction to the sexual stimulation by locking his stomach and leg muscles and keeping himself stiff as a log. But it took all the strength that he possessed. He prayed to God to give him more strength, to not move his length further into his wife's mouth, but it did not occur to him to stop her. What she did to him was too good, sweet torture. When he chanced a glance to Elizabeth's head bent over his groin and saw his appendage disappearing between her lips, it took his all to not come right there. He pushed himself up on his elbows, torn between watching and tearing Lizzy's head away from what she was doing. He had to stop her.

"Elizabeth", he breathed, since holding his muscles in place took almost all his breath, "Lizzy?"

She had seen it coming. She had been watching her husband's rippling stomach muscles for the last few minutes, and could feel him holding the muscles in his legs through her arms. She was not going to stand for it. He was going to lose control like this, if it was the last thing she did. He was going to learn to take enjoyment, when and where it was offered to him.

"Hm?" she replied, not stopping at all what she was doing, quite enjoying herself.

He inhaled. He had to stop her, before it was too late. "Lizzy, you have to stop. Or I will embarrass myself."

"Hm", she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Into your mouth, my love. I cannot ejaculate in your mouth, it is uncouth."

She stopped and raised her head very little, just so she could take a look at his flushed face and his very dark eyes and not enough, so that he could scoot away. He breathed in relief; he could withstand it, if her hot, wet mouth was not teasing his member.

"Do you like it?" Lizzy asked nonchalantly.

He let his head drop back. He was going to be strong. "It is not a question of liking …"

"Well, then" she interrupted and slipped her mouth back over his member. His eyes popped at the renewed feeling of the hot, wet cavern around his most sensitive organ and the strokes of her soft tongue … He only had seconds. He could feel it pulling in his balls. He sat up and made to grab her head gently to pull it off, when she pushed her hands against his stomach, anticipating his action, to halt his approach, then switched to his arms as he tried to grab around her. At the same time, she produced some kind of suction with her mouth to prevent it from slipping off in the struggle, and as an effect of the suction slipped a little lower over it. That almost did it. Darcy moaned.

"Dear God, Lizzy, don't suck. Take your mouth away, Lizzy, please; I cannot hold it much longer, please, Lizzy, please."

Lizzy disobeyed. On the contrary, she actually increased the suction trying to push him back on the pillow. In this sitting position that Darcy was in, he could not hold his stomach and leg muscles as well as before, when he had been lying down, and was in a bind, he knew. He wasn't going to be able to hold it for long, he needed to get her off. In a quick decision, he let his arms hang loose, so Lizzy would let them go, thinking he stopped resisting, and when she did, he grabbed her head quickly from the sides. However, when he tried to pull her off, very gently of course, Lizzy increased the suction again and let her tongue circle very quickly over the slit at the top. Darcy froze. He was not going to make it, he could feel it coming. So instead of pulling her head and mouth of his groin, he pushed once, twice to no avail, and then fell back on his pillow, when he felt his ejaculate rushing. "Lizzy, no, don't… Ha, haaahaaa aa, Oh, Lord, Oh, dear Lord."

He covered his face with his hands again. Darcy could feel how the blood rushed to his face and chest and flushed both. He couldn't stop his groin moving, although he knew he was pushing into Lizzy's mouth, the very thing he had been so terrified about just minutes ago. It was beyond his control and beyond heaven. How was he ever going to make amends for this? After a few more pushes, he felt it subside and slumped back into his pillow, lying still, his face covered, breathing through the aftermath of the mother of orgasms. Into his wife's mouth. Oh, Lord, he was going to hell. His thoughts were thus occupied, so that he missed Lizzy's movements from his loins back up to his face entirely.

He was still struggling to calm his breathing, when he felt his hands being pulled away and warily saw Lizzy's face again hovering over his. She clearly had something in her mouth and smiled like the cat that got the cream. When he looked at her incredulously, his face flushed and huffing from recent activities, she swallowed in one big gulp. Darcy's eyes widened and he groaned and huffed in disbelief. Did his wife, the Mistress of Pemberly, Mistress over God knew how many servants, mother of his future children and so on, just swallow his ejaculate? How did she ever become such a wench? She laughed.

"You should see your face, Fitzwilliam." And then she kissed him full on his mouth, pushing her tongue in between his lips, until he opened his mouth, still looking at Lizzy wide-eyed, and he could taste the saltiness of his own embarrassment. He would soon become a master in the arts of panting, Darcy thought. So far, he had mastered approximately five different kinds: breathlessness, panting from exertion, panting from exaltation, panting from holding it in, and huffing in incredulity. But back to the situation at hand, it would be too dire to miss. Darcy shook his head to free his mind from these unwanted thoughts and focused on his wife's ferocious and demanding kiss. It occurred to him, that although she had taken care of his pleasure (quite thoroughly, actually) she was unfulfilled as of yet. A situation he was more than willing to rectify immediately.

Responding to her kissing with equal fervor, he brought his hands up to cradle her head tenderly. Licking the saltiness off her upper lip, he pushed her of his belly and onto her back beside him, leaning over. When they separated briefly to catch their respective breath, Lizzy grinned up at him with raised eyebrows. "What are you doing, husband of mine?"

Darcy smirked at her. Lizzy was awed. "My Lord, I did not know that you knew how to do this facial expression."

He did not even blink. "Well, I did not know, that when I married a gentlemen's daughter, she would be such a wench, doing unmentionable things in her private chambers to her husband. It seems, I was mistaken and I am rather curious what other unexpected behavior she has yet to disclose to me."

Lizzy grinned. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Darcy?"

He pulled up an eyebrow. "Would you not agree that you taking my most private parts into your mouth was rather unexpected?"

"I would."

Darcy lowered his head so that his lips almost touched Lizzy's. She could feel his breath on her face. "And would you not further agree that you doing wanton things to my most private parts was not also unexpected?"

Lizzy nodded. "Most unexpected, I agree."

Darcy started putting little butterfly kisses all over her face and her neck, moving himself to lie comfortably between her legs. She automatically wrapped her legs around his.

"Well, then?" he mumbled from under her chin.

Lizzy, momentarily distracted by his slight sucking on her throat, could not quite remember the question. "Mr. Darcy?"

He lifted his head in response, so he could see her eyes, and smirked again. "So, as your husband, I have to know what other wanton behavior you are hiding from me."

Lizzy, with her eyes locked on his smirking lips, wanting to kiss again, tried to move her head closer to his, but did it in vain when he pulled back. Looking questioningly up at him, she startled when his intense gaze pinned her down. "What were you thinking about, my husband?" Lizzy breathed, feeling her cheeks flushing.

Darcy took her lower lip between his and sucked. Lizzy exhaled noisily. This was so unlike her Mr. Darcy. Even in their wedding night, he had been tender and cautious, always trying to make her comfortable, not to hurt, and not to squish her. He had clearly enjoyed the love-making, but he had never been so.., so.., so wanton, there was no other word for it.

She liked being intimate with him and enjoyed his obvious pleasure from their intimacy, but her pleasure had not exactly been the primary focus. After all, having relations in your marriage was about procreation, not pleasure. And being such a proper, straight thinking gentleman, she did not expect her husband to be informed about the ways a woman achieves pleasure. Their shared nights so far had been about kisses and touches and coming together, but nothing that was directed toward giving pleasure for the pleasure sake. Therefore she was pleasantly surprised, when his lips moved forward from sucking her bottom lip to her jaw line and to her earlobe. She felt warmth pool between her legs where he rested, and her buds tighten when he between nipping, licking and softly biting her earlobe whispered: "If (nip) I (lick) did to you (teeth) what you (lick) just (nip) did to me (suck) …. Will you shout my name?"

Lizzy wide-eyed turned her head toward her husband and held his gaze. She had never seen his eyes this dark, his sky blue eyes almost black, not even in her wedding night, but then, they had both been rather nervous then. "Fitzwilliam …." she breathed.

"That's the one." He pushed himself up on his elbows to hover over her and fiercely attacked her neck, her throat, and then her chest with kisses, licks and sucks. Where had he learned to do that? Oh, right. Nobody could say that her husband was not a fast learner. He might not be very inventive, but he grasped new concepts rather quickly, and was at no loss to quickly put them into action. He was proving that particular point quite well right now. Lizzy felt a moan escape her, when his lips closed around the nipple of one breast and she felt his tongue swirling around the sensitive area, and she felt herself pushing up toward his administering mouth. He hummed his pleasure, and she felt the vibrations going through her body to the apex between her legs. Heat developed as she felt warmth spreading throughout her limps, even though Fitzwilliam moved away from her torso and left her upper body exposed to the elements, and she could feel the cool air striking her now wet breast.

And then he commenced an attack on all of her sensual body parts: licking her ear shell and lobe, and under her ear, at her pulse point, and down her neck, and over her throat, while at the same time groping her breasts and kneading them, massaging and pinching, pulling his lips down her throat, biting her collarbone tenderly, then pulling his tongue down the valley between her breasts, while still massaging them. He nudged one breast with his nose, then continued downward, peppering little, feathery kisses over her taut stomach while sliding his hands down her sides, conjoining them all, nose, lips and both hands at her thatch of hair, sitting back on his hunches between her legs.

Lizzy felt dizzy from the sensual overload of his attack by the time he reached her nether region, and could not pay attention to what he was doing. She had her eyes closed and was breathing hard to be able to deal with the before unknown heat sensation between her legs. To say she was therefore unprepared for the next sensation, when she felt his tongue between her folds, would be an understatement. She had barely ever touched herself there; never before had she imagined it could feel like this. She was so shocked that she opened her mouth without a tone coming out. Was that her husband, the honorable Fitzwilliam Darcy, kneeling between her legs with his tongue on a part of her body one never even spoke about in polite company?

Trying to gulp in some air, all she could get out was: "Fitzwilliam … don't … you don't have to…" before her voice succumbed. Through her shocked sensual haze, she could feel his lips spread into a smile and she felt the vibrations, when he replied: "Hmmm, but I want to. I want to hear the Mistress of Pemberley shout my name, when she loses control. I want to see my proper wife come undone through my ministrations. After what she did to me, it is only fair."

And with renewed vigor, he attacked her most sensitive part, licking and stroking and sucking, until Lizzy felt warmth spread through her entire body and heat coil in her stomach as if readying to uncurl. Sweat broke on her forehead, and she felt a flush spread over her face and chest. "Hm… hhh …Fitzwilliam…do not stop…oh ….oooohh." And when she felt her toes curl and her fingers tingle and her back arch, one more time: "Fitzwilliam!"

Said man stroked two, three more times over his wife's sensitive parts to prolong her climax, and then nudged his nose up the middle line of her body until he was so aligned that he could slide into her, when she came down from her arch. He was holding himself still, until her breathing evened somewhat out and she was able to open her eyes and look at him.

Lizzy had difficulties to look straight ahead and her eyes were glazed, but she offered a small smile, when she looked at Darcy's face over hers.

"If you are waiting for a witty comment from me, I shall have to disappoint you. There is no thought on my mind at the moment, and if there was, it could not come through the haze that covers it." She reached up to stroke his forehead and he quickly turned his head to kiss her hand.

"What say you, my wife, if we were to try to get myself under the same haze? Then I would not notice, that you are not capable of expressing yourself," he whispered into her hand.

Lizzy chuckled. "What an excellent idea, my husband. But…." He waited for her to continue with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face, that she only saw when they were in their chamber together. "But," she continued, sliding her hands down over his back to rest on his buttock cheeks and wrapping her legs around him, "you will have to be quick, because my haze is fast dissolving, and then I would be at an advantage again."

With an "And we cannot have that!" Darcy started to move in her, quickly picking up his pace, and nothing could be more heard but their panting and the slapping of flesh on flesh.

The fact that her husband took so much joy from their intimate relations, and that he had such a wicked side to his person, that nobody but her, and never outside their bedchamber saw, made Lizzy feel like a naughty wench. She was not ashamed therefore that she enjoyed his movements and the friction they caused, that she felt good about squeezing his behind and joining in his movement with her hips and her legs draped over his legs.

From books she knew, that some women were just as capable of a climax when sensually stimulated as men, but it was very frowned upon. No proper woman should be doing so, should she? Caroline Bingley certainly would not. But then, not every woman had a delectable husband like Lizzy, who enjoyed marriage relations, who took pleasure in pleasuring her, in their intimacy, in her slim body and soft skin, and in their witty conversation before, during and after. This was evident from the fact that he shared her bed every night, and had been doing so ever since their wedding night. Lizzy felt warm and tingly just thinking about it.

The remaining sensibility from her previous climax and the memories of his arousal under her oral ministrations earlier made the warmth and sensation from the friction he was exerting on her spread quickly through her body. She had not experienced the wonderful feeling of climax described in books until his oral and other ministrations earlier on her. She had had warm feelings cursing through her, when she had thought about kissing attractive men of her connaissance, but certainly not Mr. Collins. But she had never before known this all-encompassing feeling that spread from the top of her head to her toes. Now, however, she knew.

And she felt exhilarated in such a way, that she could not take her husband's movements lying back, like her mother would have recommended to get it over with quickly. Instead, she had to move with him, and nip his chin and throat with her lips and soothe it with her tongue. The exertion of which made her panting again, and with her little sighs and moans, she huffed air against Darcy's now moist skin, giving him the most exquisite feeling, along with her wriggling beneath him, her legs intertwined behind his back and her rhythmic squeezing and kneading of his buttocks. He nuzzled her hair at her temple, which was sticky with sweat, and moaned.

"Yes, my husband?" Lizzy whispered, licking and huffing more air into the soft skin of his throat.

"Elizabeth," he moaned into her hair, his lips moving against the skin of her temple. Then again, more urgent. "My Elizabeth, my Lizzy, Oh Lord."

"Yes, Fitzwilliam. Yours, all yours." He moaned again at that, and picked up the pace of his movements, until he was rocking and pumping hard into her. Now Lizzy moaned from the pleasant feeling this created.

"Don't stop, Fitzwilliam, whatever you do, don't stop."

Her moans pushed him over the brink, and with a few more strong pushes and a deep groan, he spilled his warm fluid into her. With these last pushes, he hit spots deeply inside and with the warmth from the fluid, Lizzy felt a heat wave flood over herself, that made her back arch and push herself into Darcy's body pushing down on her. Her womb clenched, and she felt her entire body tense, and then relax and give way to the weight of her husband's body collapsing in on her. And then they laid quietly, panting and huffing into each other's hair, and Darcy happily added a sixth kind of panting in his mind, the one after an extraordinary climax. Although to be precise, it was just a different kind of exertion. But who was counting?

After regaining some composure and some breath, Mr. Darcy nuzzled Lizzy's temple, while digging his hand on the other side into her hair. Enjoying the warmth of his heavy body on her small frame, she heard him sigh:

"Good Lord, Elizabeth, you will be the death of me. However, I do hope that when I die, I will be in this exact position. "

Lizzy smiled. "Oh, yes, Fitzwilliam, I daresay there will be many, many more 'little deaths' in this exact position in the years to come. We have been barely married for a week and if today is any indication …" she trailed off.

Darcy chuckled into the crook of her neck. How could he ever have thought that this woman was beneath him? He was so looking forward to her next bout of curiosity.

THE END

_There you go._

_I've already received a few reviews (thank you, SusanneP, YepItsMe, Allyll, and crystalclear8050, SheaAnna, KimberlyTee, Mikado X Goddess, MrGibenz, nean989, Lucy65, aqiran, I-de-BadBad –Wolf, Misleez, ( ), Elaine, Halo221, Calicar, HawkAngel XD, The Duchess of Buckingham, dsff, BadBoysAreBest, AlainaxxxC, LizzyAtThe Lake, you guys are the best) and many, many who put me on their __favourite__ list, so I'm very pleased. Thanks so much, you guys. Thank you, Readers Muse for making me aware of his appendage. ;D It's been corrected (or erected?). Well._

_Keep letting me know what you think, it's much appreciated._

_Cheers, M_


End file.
